


The Meeting

by Guerra__Assassin



Series: The Meeting [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AC3, Assassin - Freeform, Assassin's Creed III, Assassins, Cherokee Language, Connor Kenway - Freeform, English, Español | Spanish, F/M, Mohawk Language, Ratonhnhaké:ton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guerra__Assassin/pseuds/Guerra__Assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This first chapter is called 'The Meeting' because of just that, Connor Kenway, an Assassin, meeting this mysterious female that refuses to speak. His mission is to bring her back to her home, but just where is she from? They have to travel South until they reach their destination. When he reaches it, he can't believe what he finds. ConnorXOC maybe?<br/>I POST MY INSTALLMENTS IN 1000 WORD INCREMENTS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Chapter I

            A young tanned skinned woman lay on the floor. Her hair was tattered and her clothes ripped in various places leaving the remaining filthy, sweat drenched scraps barely covering her body. An older white man stood over the young girl who was barely even a woman. The man had to be in his early fifties and had a very kind weather worn face. He knelt down to speak with the young girl.

     “You’ll be fine. The one I sent for will be here soon. He can help you in better than I can. Now, drink some water, child.” He said as he tried to hand the young girl a metal cup.

     The girl refused to acknowledge the man’s existence as she stayed close to the hard wood floor in his home. She peered at him through her mangled hair, unsure of his motives toward her. Was he really trying to help her or was he one of the ones that she was forewarned about before coming to this area. For this uncertainty, she refused to cooperate.

     “Here he comes now, yes now you will be in capable hands.” The elder man left the girl and walked out of the house to an approaching man.

     The two men talked for all of three minutes then came into the house to where the scared girl lay. Now that the girl could see the new stranger, she saw that the oncoming man was dressed in a white long tailed coat. She turned her head as he approached her. The man squatted down next to her and reached out to grab for her face. She jerked it as far left, as her head would go. The man only reached further, grabbing the left side of her chin to force her to face him. She lowered her head as she turned as not to make eye contact, causing the man to push back the hair from her face and lift it up so he could study her. The girl finally opened her eyes and to her surprise, she could not see a face to this man in front of her. Instead, the only thing she saw was a low hanging triangular hood that covered much of his face. In fact, the only part she could see of his face was from the tip of his nose down.

     The stranger let go of the girl and stood up, and walked closer to the old white man. “Yes this girl is Indian, but she is not Mohawk.”

     “No? She’s not white, that’s for sure, then what can she be boy? She won’t talk and I was told to keep her here until you came to take her away and return her home. I’ve done what’s been asked of me by the Order, now it’s your turn.” The old man spoke in almost a whisper.

     “I know my mission. I will complete it as ordered.” The young man replied.

     “Young lady, you are in luck, our fine young man here is going to return you to your people.” The old man turned back to face the younger man. “I don’t think she understands me.”

     The old man walked out of the large room of the log cabin house to disappear through a door in the back of the structure. He returned with a box and put in on the floor in front of the girl.

     “Here, I have something that I imagine will fit you, as to get you out of those tattered rags they left you in.” The man walked back to the side of the young man. “You think she understands me? I know that some of the different tribes of Indians don’t like to learn the tongue of the white man.”

     “We are going outside so that you can clean yourself up some before you set off.” The old man yelled over his shoulder as the pair walked out the cabin door.

     The girl lifted herself off the floor and found a bucket of water warming over the fire in the back of the large room she had been the entire time. She took a scrap of clothing that hung from her waist, ripped it off to wet in the water, and cleaned her face. She washed herself and changed into the clothing the man had given her. She rambled through some of the man’s belongings and found a fork. It served her need as she used it to comb her hair. The entire process took all of an hour. The girl made for the door, but first stopped to gaze out of the window at the two men outside talking.

     She furrowed her brows studying the men. The old white man was an open book, but the other was a complete mystery. He was an Indian, but he seemed so far from being what he was supposed to be that it puzzled her. The Indian men in her tribe never spoke that much or let alone held conversations. He was very different indeed. She made her way outside and the hot sun hit her face making her close her eyes and lowered her head in pain. The old man walked up to her.

     “I guess you understand after all. I have a horse that I’m going to lend you to get you back home. I know one day I will get him back, so I reckon I won’t have to worry about missing him. Right, so follow me and the two of you youngins can be on your way.” The trio walked around to the back of the cabin and there stood a big beautiful Pinto.

     “Go on, don't be shy, she won't bite.” The man spoke out.

     The girl had not heard a word the man had said for she had already moved toward the horse staring deep into the Mare’s right eye. The Indian girl extended her right arm for the animal to smell. The Mare was hesitant at first, but the girl was steadfast in her approach, not wavering at the least. The horse calmed down and inched her head cautiously toward the outreached hand to smell it, following that by a nod. This made the girl smile and to caress the creature's face.

     “And where is your horse?” the older man asked the young hooded man, all the while not taking his eyes off the girl and horse.

     “He is close, do not worry. When they left this girl with you, they said nothing about where she came from or…” being cut off.

          “Look, I know nothing about her, only that I was to keep her safe until you came here and that she was attacked by three white men. I was supposed to be some less than educated man. I don’t want to get involved. My days helping the Assassins are over. I’ve retired and if it weren’t for a favor that I owed one of your Mentors, then that young girl over there’d be dead by now. My debt is paid and I hope I never see another Assassin to save my life. Call your horse and be gone son, the faster the better, there’s a storm brewing and it’s not the weather I’m talking about. Peace be with you.” The two men shook hands.

           The hooded man whistled and out from the woods behind the log fence where the Mare was contained ran a big beautiful black Stallion. The hooded man pulled up on the saddle to mount his beast and joined the girl already upon the Pinto. He pulled his horse alongside of hers and studied her profile closely, trying to figure out exactly which type of Indian she was. The girl was not as dark as the others in the Indian Tribes he had come across in his travels here in the Northeast or in the Midwest. She had a light tan, not a deep dark brown that he was used to. Her eyes were a light shade of brown, not dark, her hair was the deep dark black that he was used to, but it was not straight. This girl was an enigma that intrigued him.


	2. The Meeting-continued-

     The girl shivered as she felt her protector’s stare piercing her flesh. She could tell that he had many questions lingering in his mind from the way he continually stared at her. It began to make her feel uneasy provoking her to gaze over at him. In doing so caused her companion to turn his head swiftly forward to study their path. The man made a muffled whistle followed by an extended arm motioning to her that they needed to stop. He dismounted his steed, as the girl remained seated. He walked to a tree and seamlessly climbed it as if it were a ladder. He walked to the end of a long thick limb to study the surroundings. She watched as he circled around were she and the horses were. It seemed second nature to him the way he ran the limbs jumping from one tree to the next. He was extremely agile for a rather tall man.

     Suddenly there was a rustling from the bushes to the left of the young female. She jumped off her horse keeping a hand on the reins and grabbing the stallion’s to lead them both from of the clearing. With her hastened movement, she had lost sight of her escort. There was no time to hunt for him, for as soon as she and the animals were hidden, the voice of a man could be heard.

     “I don’t know either why he told us to come this way, John. But are you going to go against what the Captain says? You do remember what happened to the last guy that told him no.” Asked a soldier dressed in white pants and a red coat.

     “Robert don’t. You know that Philip was a friend of mine. He left behind a wife and two kids.” The soldier named John snapped.

     “That’s what I’m saying, if the Captain didn’t care if the guy had a family or not, then why would he care about two guys like us?” Robert defended himself.

     “Look, we’ll just look around for five minutes, and then let’s get back to camp. With all these wild Indians running around, I don’t like our odds.” John pleaded.

     The pair began to lung their bayonets into the bushes nearest them. They continued down a line until they came to a giant half rotted tree. The next noise that was heard was gurgling. The girl peered around the stallion to see the two men lying on the ground drowning in their own blood, with her new guardian standing above them without a trace of blood on him. She stared at him as he closed in on her and the animals. There was something different about him now from when she first met him, it did not scare her it put her at ease knowing that this man was capable of whatever danger happened.

     “We must go now. In which direction must we take?” the hooded Assassin firmly spoke.

     The girl only held up her finger to point out the direction, followed by her pulling herself onto her horse. The young man followed in suit. The female lead the way, except this time she had her horse in a gallop, as to leave the area as fast as possible. After a few miles away from the clearing, she pulled on the reins to let the horse come back to a steady trot. The girl knew the area very well. After the new clearing they were currently in, they would reach a thick, heavy forest. By dawn, they finally reached it. They slowed the horses and carefully entered the overgrown terrain. Even though there was still light from the sun, once entering the woods everything went completely dark.

     “You know where we are, girl? I have never been in these parts before.” The man stated pulling his steed in line with the Pinto.

     The girl carried on as if she had heard not one word he had said. She continued onward, pushing through the high undergrowth. Suddenly the girl lowered herself off her horse and guided the creature up a dangerously sloped hillside. As they climbed, the man could see that they were actually on the high side of a mountain. For down below on either side of them were deep drop-offs. The climb became harder, for the path became narrower and more inclined. The horses were having a hard time griping the wet vegetation underfoot. The girl’s horse had lost its footing for a second but recovered quickly. The girl stroked her horse’s mane as they walked, to calm the horse’s spirits for they needed to continue. They keep pushing upward and onward. As they closed in on the summit, the man could see where the girl was leading him, a very well hidden cave.

     Finally, they reached the peak of the steep hill. They released their horses and journeyed into the cave. It was very well concealed. If you were not familiar with these woods, then you would never have known that it existed. The opening of the cavern was not too great, but large enough for the horses to enter as well. It was covered in ivy that one had to push aside to enter. In entering, the man noticed that it was rather large in contrast to the looks from outside. The girl walked further back to where the cave opened up into a rather huge chamber. She kneeled behind a boulder on the right-hand side and came back with two pelts of deerskin. She walked up to the man and offered one to him.

     “I have no need for this. I do not plan on sleep.” He pushed the fur away.

     The girl turned and returned to the same boulder to throw the furs on top. She headed to the middle of the enormous space and began to build a fire. The man walked over to a rock it sit upon and study the woman. All this time that she had been under his care, she had not once said a word.

     “Do you speak?” he asked the woman at work. Her failure to answer him did not anger him, but it did bother him. He was watching over her, at least she could do was answer a question or two. “You have not said a word since the Cabin.”

     Nothing, the girl only continued to finish the fire, which was actually a good size now. She retrieved one of the pelts and placed it on the ground well away from the seated man. She sat down and finally gave her hooded companion her full attention. He seemed to understand and came closer to sit on the other side of the fire. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The man was at a loss for words, which was something that he was not used to being. Given he barely spoke, by his choosing, but always had something prepared to say when the need be. It was just for some reason that this girl made him feel very unsure of him. He shook it off to restlessness, for what else could it be.

     “I take it that you cannot talk.” He began.

     The girl furrowed her brow and nodded.

     “So you can. Why will you not?” He demanded.

     She shook her head.

     “You have done things as if you are Indian, are you?” He chose his words wisely.

     She gave a half-cocked smile.

     “Where am I taking you?” he asked one more question.

     She began to draw in the dirt that was beside the fire.

     The man walked over to the drawing, and squatted. “You come from big water?” he looked at her, the girl nodded, “there is no lake water in these parts. I have no idea where you come from.” He stated.

     The girl wiped her hand across the sand to erase what was drawn. She drew many mountains and trees, then rolling hills.

     He pointed to the mountains. “This is where we are now, the mountains. This,” he started as he fingered the trees, “is farther and this even more so. You come from further south than the hills?”

     She nodded.

     “How many days travel from here?” he asked as he still looked at the ground.

     The girl thought for a few minutes then held up four fingers and a thumb. He squinted as he began to think. She picked up a small twig on the ground and began to write in the dirt. The man leaned in to take in every letter she wrote. She gazed up at the man’s lips for that was all she could see of his face, then looking down to finish her sentence.

     “Yes I am Indian. I have my reasons for deciding not to talk.” She dropped the stick for she was finished giving clues about herself.

     The man frowned and backed away from the girl. “There are Indians that far south no that is not possible. The only people that I was told that were far south were the settlers.”

     His reaction was not what she was expecting to see. It completely caught her off guard, to the point that she stood up and walked deeper into the cave. Without a sound, the girl disappeared into the darkness.

 


	3. The Meeting-continued-

     She continued walking until she came to a small stream of fresh water. She kneeled down to splash her face, and began thinking. “Who is he to tell me that my people do not exist? Am I not proof enough? How dare he not believe me? Is he not intelligent enough to know that there are more than just his tribe and tribesmen on this continent?”

     If there was one thing that she did not like being called, that was a liar. This man irked her, in the utmost way. In regaining her composure she left the small flow of mountain water to return to her spot on the soft fur pelt in front of the fire, to her relief the rather rude company she had to endure was nowhere to be found. She sat down then decided to get some rest so she laid back and drifted in and out of slumber.

     The young Indian man finished feeding the horses. He walked over to the cliff’s edge and studied his surroundings, which were a sea of trees that rose and lowered as far as the eye could see. A chill filled the night air causing him to usher the animals into the cave. He tied each one off keeping them in, and straitened the ivy on the entrance making sure to cover it completely. The man turned heading to the fire to look for the girl and found her sleeping. He eased over closer to the fire and sat down.

     He leaned back on a rock, crossed his arms, stared into the flames, and became lost in thought. “This girl says that she is an Indian but there can be no way. When I was young my mother taught me about the other tribes and to where they all migrated, never were there talk of some going south to build life. NO. Look at her she is something. Has a tendency of being one with nature, but her appearance lacks that of, someone like me. I suspect that she is Spanish, for they have around the same skin.”

     He was consumed with the thoughts swimming in his head that he had not heard the girl wake. He continued to stare into the whisper of fire. She lay still, perplexed, watching him. He made no movements, she slowly moved her arm and grabbed a small pebble and flicked it in his direction. The man barely shifted. She smiled slightly, turned over, and fell back asleep.

     When the assassin saw something in the corner of his eye stir, he darted his eyes from the fire to the girl to see her toss the rock. He made a very subtle jolt to let her know that he was indeed still awake. The night dragged on and soon the man found himself drowsy. Enough to make him lay back further and allow his eyes to become heavy, forcing him to succumb to rest.

     In the morning, he awoke overtaken with hunger, for the smell that had filled the cave. The girl had roasted fresh fruit. She was not in sight, but he noticed a portion by the fire keeping warm. The girl was feeding the horses as she heard the man stir within the cavern. She stayed with the animals as to give him privacy as he ate.

     She finished with her Pinto and started in on the Stallion, which was rather troubled by her. She raised her eyebrows and outreached an arm for the animal to eat an apple within her hand. Nothing, she smiled, as her arm was held steadfast. The Stallion only shook his head in disapproval. This made the girl’s smile widen as she thought to herself how this creature was exactly like his owner. She pulled back her arm to smell the apple then take a bite from it, causing the steed to whinny. She raised one brow and offered the apple once more, this time the horse took it. The Stallion inched closer into her and she petted it, while giving it more apples to eat. The beast was no longer tense under her touch, meaning that it was now comfortable around her and that he trusted her. She hugged and rubbed its mane. She then turned around to head back into the cave when she jumped from fright. For her companion stood propped up on the entrance with his arms crossed.

     “He never lets anyone touch him.” He commented walking around the girl to his animal.

     She raised her lip and entered the cave.

     “What is her problem,” patting the horse, “I was giving her a complement.”

     The girl squatted by the fire and began to extinguish it with sand she poured on by the handfuls. Gathered all the belongings and packed them together behind the large boulder that concealed their whereabouts when they first arrived.

     “Bring it, we will need it.” He called from over her shoulder.

     She nodded her head for she knew that he was right. They had many more nights travel and this time of year it was cold at night in the mountains. Let alone the flatlands.

     He walked over to her and grabbed the gear. “We must go I want to make good time before the moon rises.”

     The girl held up a finger.

     “You have one minute only.” He stated as he walked out the cavern.

     The girl ran to the water in the darkness and grabbed a parcel. Opened it and rapidly changed out of the hideous oversized dress that she had been given by the man in the cabin. She then ripped the ragged skirt to make a satchel to carry the metal canteen that she had filled with water. She hurried to the exit. She tied the bag onto her horse and climbed on.

     The assassin was taken back by the girl. She now had on a dress that fit, with her hair pulled out of her face. He could finally see her. She had gentile facial features that he was not used to seeing. A small nose, big oval shaped eyes, with medium full lips and very high cheekbones. This was not seen where he was from. The women that he had known were all the same, whether it be his tribe’s maidens or the white women. The Indian girls all had rather large noses and slightly almond shaped eyes with full lips and low cheekbones. While the white women had their medium high bridged noses, round eyes, no protruding cheeks and pencil thin lips. It was indeed a big difference but one for some reason that did not bother him.


	4. The Meeting-continued-

     They did better going down than coming up, making it to the bottom without fail. The girl took the lead as they set the horses into a gallop for what seemed an hour. She slowed her horse in knowing the location very well. For in a couple of steps the land would run out and one would have to find another route. The girl guided her horse to the right in the direction of a rising hill where there was a very narrow cliff that she pointed out.

     The cliff was actually a path leading down and around the protruding land mass. The horses began on the path that was very fragile looking and even more so for every step they made, it crumbled just a little underfoot. It was slow going down the path. Soon they were eye level with trees however they maintained their downward movement. The sites around them were beautiful. The bare rock beside them had carvings etched deep into it. The images were all too familiar. There were Braves hunting food, men in sweathouses, and men and women praying to the spirits. Even though he knew his tribesmen never traveled from the Valley, all these drawings could have easily been done by His people.

     The trees were tall and abloom. There were even types the man did not recognize. Some were all green while others had large and extremely fragrant flowers. Many had peach and orange colored fruit hanging from them. Some were close enough to the narrow trail to touch. So as they continued the hooded man began to pick what he could reach. The girl as well pulled a furry peach and began to eat upon it. As the route turned one last time around the rocky hill, the ground became flat and opened up.

     The man noticed that there were more telltale signs of Indian existence about. Sporadically lying around were loose arrow heads, a shaven pole used for hunting and a few mounds that were more than likely remnants of fire pits. The horses did not stop as they passed the deserted camp site. The path then became swallowed by two large tree covered mountains on either side. The leader of the procession did not let up, but instead slowed her horse down to dismount and lead it into the now dark valley. Continuing through the gorge the temperature dropped considerably. The man felt the chill through his coat. He studied his company to see her reaction, but she had none. The sliver of opening that they were reduced to walk through only got darker as they continued. Just as everything went pitch black and the pressure from the mountains became apparent, a small ray of light shown through to show the exit.

     The day dragged on and the horses were getting tired. The female knew that they could not let up. The only thing that she could do for her animal at this moment was let it walk without her weight upon it. She lowered herself to the ground and continued walking without thinking about her company.

     “The horses are tired and thirsty.” A bothered voice declared from behind her.

     The girl only shook her head. With a big smirk that she knew he couldn’t see.

     “Are we going to stop or let the animals parish?” The voice now came from her right side, making her shiver as he spoke.

     She turned her head to give a dirty look.

     She returned her gaze to the terrain that lay beyond them. Her keeper continued to speak, but she did not understand the words that he spoke. The young woman walked in front of her horse, grabbing the reins and ushering it into a heavily overgrown path to the left of the open land that they had been hiking. The animal was too exhausted to do anything but obey entirely. There in front of them, not a yard away was a small creek. The horse saw the water and took off in a trot, followed but the giant black creature.

     A small rock was used to sit upon by the young female to rest while the animals drank their hearts’ content. She was now inspecting her protector more than ever before. He as well walked to the water splashing his face. He was growing dreary of this. This woman was like none other he had seen before, in looks and in attitude. She refused to speak, he was fine with this, but the way that all her actions spoke louder than words was what was bothering him. He thought that she should be grateful and respectful that he, an Assassin was taking his valuable time to take an undeserving girl back to her home. He shook his head and lifted himself back to his feet, looking at the sky, then at the girl who was staring at the horses.

     “We need to find shelter and make camp for the night shall be upon us soon. You know this land, where to?” he called to her making her start.

     She only nodded her head to motion that they needed to cross the water.

     “Then what are you waiting on.” He coldly stated.

     The girl arose from the rock, mounted the Pinto, and headed over the creek. All the while wondering why he was in such a foul mood. Something had to be bothering him, for he was just that much more unbearable than usual. After crossing the water the hooded man noticed that the girl was staring at something just to the right behind a group of trees. He could not see from his vantage point so he rushed to her side and too was taken back.

     There sat a huge grizzly bear with her cub staring at them, angering more every second that passed. The bear stood straight up and let out a giant roar, which made the two ease the horses away from their current position.

     “Go slowly, I do not wish to kill her.” He whispered.

     The girl only wrinkled her brow, for how could he even think of killing a mother only defending her young. She moved her horse even further away from the protective mother with the man not far behind. As soon as they were far enough away for the mother’s liking, she lowered herself and left with her playful cub under foot. Now that the danger was gone, the girl turned her horse back on the route. They walked for two more minutes and there it was. In front of them was a clearing with a rather large hill that contained broken rocks. Where he saw what he knew the girl was looking for, an opening by the large rocks on the hill.

 


	5. The Meeting-continued-

This cave was very different from the previous. It was very small, having only room enough for the two of them. In saying that it was spacious, enough for two people was a stretch. The girl lowered her head and crawled in. She placed a pelt on the ground, for the earth was moist. She peered upon the man down below on the flat terrain tying the horses off. He patted his stallion then lifted his gaze upward, making the girl scurry back out of sight. She could not figure out exactly why she was always hesitant for the Mohawk to look at her directly, paying all his attention to her and nothing else. It always gave her the most uneasy feeling in her stomach that she very much disliked. It was a sickening feeling, as if she had a weak stomach and consumed spoiled food and was in the need to release it. This feeling she had never experienced in her life. Granted she had a suitor once before, but he never gave her this feeling of, well, she did not know what to call it. In her lifetime, she had felt many emotions, anger, hatred, disgust, sorrow, and loathing. She could never remember any of those feelings leading to a reaction that she was now enduring.

The while she was lost in thought, the young Indian Brave had made his way up the hill. His arrival had gone unnoticed. He sat on a rather large boulder outside of the small cranny that was being used as shelter by his quiet company. He rumbled through the girl’s leather bag. He retrieved his hand from the bag with a large orange held within it. He peeled it ignoring the girl in her entirety. He could care less about her in this moment. He was hungry and no one was going to disturb him while he ate. He looked up to the sky and noticed two large owls fly overhead not noticing the young girl poke her head out of the crevice. She walked around to his left side where her sack had been thrown to retrieve it. She too felt the sting of hunger as she reached in to find something to satisfy that hurt, all the while ignoring the rude man. As she made her way back to the opening in the hill, the hooded man spoke.

“Be advised that I do not plan on sleeping in that hole with you. There is barely enough room for you, let along the both of us.” He stated as he looked down at an orange wedge in his hand, then up to her passing back.

The girl shrugged and entered her as he called it ‘hole’, all the while wearing a very large smile. For she had smelled rain in the air for hours, and if he wanted to get wet, then that was his problem, and she could care less. That only meant that there was more room for her in the hillside shelter and less chance on her getting wet.

The hours went by, and she had been awakened by a loud crack in the sky. Water was now rolling down the hillside, she scanned the area with her eyes to find her protector, but the rain was falling extremely hard that she saw nothing. She was a second away from sticking her head out of the opening when she came face to face with her companion. She froze unable to move any part of her body. The man was drenched, causing his hood to lie even further down on his face, and now all that was visible was his lower lip. She finally regained her composure, sat down upon the pelt, and retrieved the other for him. She offered it, but he refused to take it. He took off his bow and propped it against the rock facing. He turned to face the opening of the hollow, sat down, crossed his arms, and dosed off to sleep. The girl only stared in disbelief, slowly shaking her head.

He definitely had the Indian pride and stubbornness, just like the men in her tribe. They were all too proud to accept assistance from a woman, even less likely to express gratitude or admit that they needed help. Those emotions were not taught to Indian male children, they were only shown the weaknesses in these feelings. In that if, those feelings were used by an Indian male, he would be considered weak, undesirable, and a disgrace to their families. She was all too familiar with this sort of male, and this type always left a very unfavorable taste in her mouth. The way they treated women like possessions and their female children were given less attention in contrast to the males was just as undesirable in her opinion. She became so lost in thought that she fell asleep.

She awoke in the middle of the night with a jolt. She felt something touching her arm. She made sure not to move. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when they did, she was shocked by the sight of what she saw. Somehow, she was now laying and to her side was her Mohawk companion. He had placed his hand upon her arm, thus waking her up. She slowly grabbed his hand to move it away when suddenly it grasped hers tightly. She made no noise, preparing herself to hear what the man would say, but nothing came from his mouth. She slowly raised herself onto her shoulder and cautiously peered over to see that he was steadily breathing meaning that he was sleeping. She pried her hand from his and wrinkled her face.

“Why would he grasp my hand like that? Did he confuse me for his woman? He definitely has a woman, for why else would he be so comfortable lying very close to me?” she thought to herself. “For I have not a man, and I find it very hard to be calm with one this close.”


	6. The Meeting-continued-

     Morning came. When the young assassin awoke to his amazement, he and the girl were lying next to each other. He was become with confusion. He furrowed his brow as the girl stirred in place. As she rolled over to face his direction, he froze in place until he noticed that she was still sleeping. He grabbed his weapons and stopped before exiting the shelter, giving one last look over his shoulder at the slumbering girl. He took in a deep breath as he left out and pulled his bow over his shoulder. The young man made his way down the now slick hill. As he reached the horses, the girl was in toe.

     “I trust you had a good night sleep. Nice and dry.” He complained as he mounted his steed.

     The girl gave a stare followed by a rolling of the eyes.

     The two quietly set out into the clearing that would lead them to the river that they needed to follow to get them to their destination. The young female pulled her horse in front of her companion’s, as ivy began to consume the clearing. She pushed on until she heard the sound of running water. In hearing it, she knew that in only a few hours they would be entering into her territory.

    “We should stop and let the animals drink.” The assassin called from behind.

     The girl nodded as her horse slowed and she lowered herself off.

     “How much more land do we need to cover before we are to the destination?”

     She shook her head then looked up to the sky, smiling. Holding up three fingers, she moved closer to her horse. She caressed the animal as it took its fill of water. The Pinto nudged her making the girl lose balance and fall into the man. He grabbed her tight by the shoulders then quickly let go.

     “You should be more careful.” He demanded.

     The entire time the girl was too embarrassed to look at him. She only sat down by the stream and wet her face.

     The young man felt bad for snapping at her, but she could have hurt herself and that bothered him. He squatted down next to her and put a hand in the water. She kept her face down looking at his reflection in the water. He pulled his hand from the water and wiped his face with it.

     “Are you okay?” He asked her very quietly.

     She nodded.

     “Good. I did not mean to yell at you.” He apologized.

     Another nod, as she grabbed her left shoulder with her right hand.

     “Did I hurt you?” He asked.

     She shook her head.

     He placed his hand in the water once more, this time cupping it, bringing water to his mouth. The girl watched from the corner of her eye.

     “Connor Kenway,” he spoke as the girl turned her head to face him.

     A small smile in return.

     Connor rose, walked to his stallion, and mounted. The silent girl followed in suit and took the lead once more.

     The river made a very peaceful sound as they continued on their route. Many animals were out drinking as they passed. Some scurried away, but most of the larger ones only stopped to watch until they passed. The birds were singing, bees busily buzzing in and out of flowers that were full abloom. An occasional eagle screeching as it searched for prey. The sun was still only halfway in the sky as the girl noticed the river break into two paths meaning that in less time than she thought, they would be to her village.

     She had been away from home for a long time. It could have been a year and a half easily. She knew what was waiting on her when she returned, the part that she had to play. It was something that she detested, but for the good of her people, she knew that she needed to comply. She had to unite them once more, but in her opinion, this was not the way. She knew of another and she had a plan on how to get that done.

     “We should stop to eat as the horses need to rest.” Connor stated from her side.

     The two set up an area. The girl built a fire as Connor headed toward the river to fish. He came back with three big fish. The girl scrunched her face.

     “Should I have brought you two as well?” He asked.

     He sat down in front of the fire. Put the fish on a stick the girl had cleaned and began to cook. He noticed that the girl seemed to have her mind elsewhere. She was deep in thought, provoking him to think about some things as well. He still did not understand why he was on this babysitting job. This was the most ridiculous duty that he ever had to do. Granted that he knew every assignment was important, but he just could not wrap his mind around where and how taking a girl back home was. He was told nothing more than that he must. This mission in his opinion was better fit for another. This girl had not once tried to escape and besides the two soldiers that he killed when they first set out had anyone seemed to be after them. Something about this was not setting right in his gut.

     The girl stared into the fire unaware of anything but her doubts. What would her people think of the man that was bringing her back? How would they receive him? However, the one question that was bothering her most was in how the Mohawk would react to her and her people when they arrived. Would he understand their traditions or would he even respect them. She heard a noise bringing her attention back to her surroundings. She searched the trees and bushes with her eyes and she saw it.

     Connor jumped up, twirling his tomahawk to the ready. He moved in front of the girl to shield her from the oncoming danger. Running from the bushes in front of him was a wolf. The animal was rushing toward them growling and snapping its teeth.

     “Stay behind me, I will not let it hurt you.” He said taking stance.

     The wolf stopped halfway between Connor and the bushes. It growled even louder and now had saliva flying with every snap. Connor prepared for the inevitable. The wolf walked closer then started in a run as Connor lowered himself even closer to the ground. The girl took off in a run between the two.

     “No!” Connor yelled.


	7. The Meeting-continued-

     In ignoring him, the girl held her right hand up with her palm perpendicular to the ground. The wolf stopped its attack. It stood in place quietly looking at her, but when Connor ran to her side it began growling and showing its teeth. She jerked her hand up then down once more, the wolf whimpered. She ignored the man, knelt down and the wolf came to her. She petted the top of the animal’s head then grabbed it with both hands and scratched its ears, as she hugged the wolf it licked her on the face. Connor sheathed his tomahawk provoking the wolf into growling once more. The girl tilted her head, the animal ceased.

     She looked up to Connor who seemed intrigued. In standing up the animal moved closer to her. She walked past the man to the fire with the animal close behind. The man stood there for a moment before he turned and slowly closed in on the fire. The animal watched with hate in his eyes as Connor returned. When began to sit, the wolf perked its ears and lifted its head. The girl petted it causing the animal to lie back down. Connor eased down in his spot, never loosing eye contact with the beast.

     “Nice pet.” Connor observed.

     The girl raised an eyebrow, smirked, and shrugged her shoulders.

     “We are close.” He stated.

     A nod as she continued petting the wolf.

     Connor took one of his fishes, tossed it toward the wolf, which caught it in midair. “Have you had him for long, he seems well trained,” all the while eyeing the beast.

     She pierced her lips then looked up with only her eyes, followed by a nod.

     “Wolves don’t take that kind to humans, even if you have had them long. He must be half dog.” Connor commented.

     She glared at him, looked at the wolf by her side, followed by a raised eyebrow.

     “Yes, you’re right. He definitely isn’t.” Connor replied as he peered up to the sky.

     He began to think about the girl across the fire from him. “There’s much to you that is different, but at the same time just so familiar. You won’t talk to me, but I understand everything you have to tell me from your body language, nods, and the few looks you give me.” He sighed as the girl got up and walked to the water with her pet.

     She played with the animal as Connor watched in deep thought. She was still in a dress that really did not fit her, and her semi curly hair was once again very wild on her head and back in her face. It seemed that he could never really get a real good look at her. The few times that they had the horses in a run, was the only time that he could see her, really see her. She was unusual, unlike anyone else he had ever come across. He could relate to the being different, for he himself was not the normal Indian male.

     He had never fitted in within his own tribe. As hard as he tried, and that he did when he was a boy. Something always made him stick out from all the other children. When he was around the age of ten, his mother finally told him that his father was a British Missionary sent to help their people. She explained to him how their relationship began as a reluctant one. In that, she was smitten with the white man, but he had no interest in her, her people or traditions. The only thing that held his attention was trying to teach them the word of GOD and to be civilized. Over time, the two became friendly and from there, their love grew. In the telling of how they became married in front of his father’s GOD and that shortly after he was growing inside his mother. These were the good stories to remember, but there were also the bad.

    Consisting of how his father’s own people arrested him for fraternizing, followed by how he pleaded his case in court that he loved his Indian wife and that they were building a life in a Christian belief. He remembered the story of the Colonists sending his father back to England after finding him guilty of being a Loyalist, leaving him unable to take his wife with him. His mother told him that while she was with child, each day that passed she believed his father would find his way back to her and their unborn child that he had not even known the existence of. In how she held onto this hope until one day, a young Missionary girl came to her with a message stating that he was murdered for his offences against the Monarchy. He could recall his youth in how his mother never remarried to any Brave, and his entire childhood was full of ridicule for not having a father. This only made him stronger and he was in a way grateful for it.

     Clearly, the negative events outweighed the pleasant, but the worst had to be when he was around twelve and Colonists destroyed his home. They ravaged the village and all of its inhabitants. They murdered the men, raped various women before slaying them, not even seeing fit to spare the children. Connor only made it out alive for his mother. She had previously sent him out to hunt two rabbits for that nights’ dinner. He was so far into the dense forest that he had not heard the screams or gunfire. It had taken him all of an hour to set up his traps and to catch two acceptable sized hares. Soon after he ensnared the second, the woods filled with the stench of burnt wood. His heart dropped, he loosened his grip on his game as he ran as fast as he could home. He ran fast, as if he was gliding through the air. He ran upon rocks and stumps without breaking speed. When he was almost back to the entrance of his village, he stopped with tears in his eyes. He could not believe what lay in front of his eyes.

 


	8. The Meeting-continued-

     The devastation was inexplicable. He wanted to run to find his mother, but knew better than to. If he went now, these men would truly have their way with him. He scurried to some overgrown flower patches, then inched his way from tree to tree making sure to be as quiet as possible. He would peek his head out every now and then to make sure that he would be able to run closer. He then saw it, his chance. He ran past three Colonists that were walking back to a larger group, straight to the maize that was set afire. He was close to what would be his hut now. It was there, burnt and smoldering, if only there was a way to get closer. He gazed in every direction and these evil men were as far as the eye could see. He needed a diversion and quickly. He looked behind him at various bodies strewn on the ground and found something that could help him. He picked up a musket preparing to shoot it when he heard a very familiar noise. He ran to the thicket from where it came. There stood his mother with seven other children. She was hurt, but seemed oblivious to any pain.

     “Istén:’a ( _Mom_ )” He whispered.

     “Tohsa sata:ti Sewatahon'satat to the river now ( _Don’t talk,_ _listen all of you_ ).” She whispered not letting her pain show.

     “No -'nihstenha, I’m staying with you ( _mother_ ).” Connor replied.

     “Fine, then let’s go. But be careful -yen'a ( _son_ ).” They followed slowly behind the other children.

     Connor kept a watch over his back the entire duration. They made it to the river and the children began to cry, for the reality finally sunk in. Connor’s mother consoled the children and told them to go to the next village that some there were family and they would help. The boys and girls dried their tears as she sent them off. When the children were gone, Connor’s mother became lightheaded and stumbled a bit. Catching herself rapidly before her son realized the stint of her injuries. She held her left side and smiled to her son. He walked up to her and warmed her with an embrace.

     “-'nihstenha we need to go, but where to ( _Mother_ )?” He clung to her.

     “Come, Ratonhnhaké:ton. We must leave now.” Connor helped his mother as they walked from the ravaged remains that once were his homelands.

     Connor closed his eyes tightly and reopened them to see the girl on her knees gathering all the belongings. She already had the fire extinguished, and the horses at the ready for mounting. She rose and tied the leather sack on his horse. All the while, her pet wolf was lying watching Connor. A smirk came to Connor’s face and a small chuckle escaped his lips as he thought how was it that their horses could get along, but the two of them could not. He lifted himself up as the wolf made a low growl, causing the girl to stop and study the on goings behind her. Connor called his horse and the animal obeyed. He climbed on the creature as the girl herself scaled hers. She took the lead with the wolf trotting by her side and Connor bringing up the rear. The two continued for an hour when the girl stopped her horse to hold up a hand.

     The wolf growled as he lowered himself closer to the ground.

     “Stay quiet.” As soon as Connor finished speaking, rustling noises came from either side of them, causing him to draw his bow.

     Out from the trees and overgrown bush, ran six horses with Indian Braves sitting proudly upon them circling around Connor and the girl. The wolf snapped at a horse that got too close, and the other Braves laughed as the horse reared and threw the rider off.

     “Nudánelá nihi udohiyuhi adanátesgá nihi yelikue agisdiyi naánigesdodi nihi nasgiyai ( _Did you really think you could get as near as you like_ )?” A Brave asked in a very forceful and demanding tone that did not sit right with Connor.

     This man sat high and erect on his stallion. He had the same skin color as the silent girl. His long jet-black hair braided into two long plaits on either side of his face and had at least five goose feathers placed in a turquoise headband around his head.

     The Brave on the ground seemed very bothered by the others that continued to laugh at him, until he finally joined the others in laughter. “Hia wahya uha ayadohihá ( _This wolf has issues_ ).”

     He lifted himself from the ground as he patted his horse, calming it down, staring at the wolf. “Oni tsuwagudá nihi adatlohisdi itsula ayá ahani nihi agisdi nasgi ageyá owenásá uwasá á-tla _(Since you beat us here you take her_ _home alone no_ ).”

     The girl placed a hand on Connor’s still taunt Bow, forcing it down. He looked at her as she was shaking her head. He furrowed his brow and returned his bow over his shoulder.

     “Nagoligána nihi uha askuanigotaná nasgi ageyá niganayegána nigadá kaliwohi ulutsági ahani ganayegi nigesána waddo ( _Stranger, you have kept her safe and above all came here safely thank you_ ).” The brave with the turquoise headband spoke.

     Connor listened very carefully to the Brave, but did not understand one word. He gazed over at the girl who was motioning to Connor to extent his arm. He did so as the Brave returned his hand in kind.

     “You speak the tongue of the white man maybe? For you do not understand.” The Brave asked as they shook hands.

     Connor nodded his head, “yes.”

     “I said that you kept her safe and above all you got here safely. The path here is dangerous, very treacherous. I am Strong Wind. You are my friend?” He started his horse in a walk to lead the rest of the group.

     “Connor,” replied the assassin.

     “Only one name Connor?” Strong Wind curiously asked.


	9. The Meeting-continued-

     “Connor Kenway. Strong Wind, how long have you and your people lived down this far South?” Connor asked as he glanced over the new traveling company.

     “You could not understand our words, but your first question for me is how long our people have lived here?” The older light tanned man chuckled. “We Cherokee have been here as long as I have been on this earth, as long as my mother and my mother’s mother and so on, so the story goes. Yes, we have been here for many, many years. Why do you ask such a question?” He answered the hooded man’s question.

     “It’s just that I have never been told of Indians living here. You are, even if you look different from all the tribes that I’m used to.” He spoke without thinking.

     The man laughed, looked Connor up then down. “So what you say is that all the Northern Tribes are of dark flesh. Yes, I guess how a Redman down here looks less of that. More like a Paleface.” A joking Strong Wind replied.

     The two fell silent, leaving Connor an opening to study the other males better. They all were wearing just tan deerskin pants. Each had on the same shade of moccasins. Every male had their long hair braided on both sides of their head’s that fell to their waists. The only differences in appearance were their headbands and number of feathers sticking out of them. Besides Strong Wind’s, everyone else had a pale grey headband with only two goose feathers.

     He continued his gaze upon the men one by one until he happened upon the girl. She seemed quite calm with all these men around which meant that they meant no harm. Two of these Indian Braves were talking to her, provoking him to watch the conversation to see if she would speak to them. The two young men kept speaking to her and one to the other, but every time they seemed to ask her a question or two, she never once opened her mouth to make a sound. She only gave a smile here, a nod there, or a shake of the head in response. He felt relieved, for he always thought that she just chose not to speak to him and him alone.

     Strong Wind noticed Connor watching them, “she hasn’t spoken in five years.”

     Connor pulled his eyes from the three to look Strong Wind in the eye. “Really, I thought that she just refused to speak to me.” He spoke under his breath.

     The lightly tanned Indian smiled. “It is a long story that is not mine to tell. We will be to the village in short time. We have to pass this hill, and then leave the forest. You will know when we are there. You will have to present her to her parents after you speak to our Chief, you know this right?” He gazed over to the hooded man.

     “No, I will take her to the village entrance then my job will be finished. I only promised to get her home safe. No one ever told me that I had to personally give her back over.” Connor shook his head as he spoke.

     “These are our customs, and you must obey them, young one. It is the same if I go to your home. I have to learn your ways. We are taught to respect our hosts as if they were family.” Strong Wind spoke.

     “Helayaahlili ( _What time is it_ )?” A voice called from behind Connor and Strong Wind causing the older man to stop his horse. “Nigaduwu ahani uduládi nunadáná atsawesolásdodi ( _Everyone_ _here_ _needs rest_ ). Nigadá uha wuwedola agatisgá nasginai nasgi ageyá nigadá iga ( _Everybody has been looking for her all day_ ).”

     Strong Wind lowered himself off his steed as the others did as well. “Nihi iyudina heyatahesdi nigadá kaliwohi anádadisdi gado nihi ulutsági nasginai ( _You should be careful and above all remember what you came for_ ).”

     He walked over to Connor and patted his shoulder. “It seems that we are in the need of a rest. Come, we have plenty. For you as well must be hungry.”

     “That is very nice of you, but no. I, well, we both ate earlier.” Connor answered as he looked down at the man by his side.

     Strong Wind walked forward and faced him. “Good then you have no problem joining us. For it would be rude of you not to partake in a feast that brothers of your friend have made.”

     “Tohi-tsu ( _How are you_ )?” Asked a familiar voice as the woman lowered herself from her Pinto.

     She turned, stared at a very young Brave. She smiled and hugged the young boy very tight. She remembered the last time that she saw him over more than a year ago. He now had become a completely different person he was now a man. Still in his embrace, she leaned back to look him in the face. She scrunched her nose and playfully lifted his headband with her finger. Causing the boy to become somewhat bothered, but smiled instead.

     “Yes I know. It is very different for you to see me to be like this. Many things have happened to me since you have been gone.” He placed his band correctly back on his head. The two slowly walked toward the group of men that were already building an area to cook and fellowship.

     The young boy stopped for a second, gathering his thoughts. The girl took this moment to extend her right hand and cup his left cheek as she wore a very saddened face.

     “I assure you I am fine, I am. But all the happenings in my life in a short amount of time have brought me to this decision.” He grabbed her hand and gazed down at it.

     The men had the fire started as Connor and Strong Wind took a seat on the ground. The men laughed and prepared a few rabbits for the fire. One of the men curiously looked at Connor. He noticed, but behind the seated man was were his attention laid.

 


	10. The Meeting-continued-

     “Gado detsadoa ( _What is your name_ )?” The man asked.

     Connor only answered, “I am sorry, but I do not speak your native tongue.” In lifting his head to study the man, he noticed that his eyes were of a different color.

     The other men stopped and chuckled a bit before Strong Wind made a very stern face, causing the others to quiet.

     “I ask what your name is.” The green-eyed man asked again.

     “Connor.” He replied staring the man directly in the eyes.

     “Welcome brother.” The man stated.

     Connor answered with a nod.

     Connor now seated, took the time to study the man that welcomed him. He was rather skinny in his opinion. His body had the tone, but lacked the definition. The man’s chest was entirely flat, his arms as skinny as twigs, and seemingly could be broken just as easy. The man appeared young, around the same age as Connor himself, which would be twenty-one winters in a few full moons more. His green eyes were very clear, bright, and piercing like two round stones of Peridot. His face was as round as the girl’s. In fact, every one of the men had the same round face. His nose was the large Indian type that Connor was used to seeing in his own tribe. His cheeks were high on his face like the girls. The Indian’s face, etched with a pencil thin line starting under his left eye not stopping until just below the jawbone. His medium sized lips also carried an imperfection under the right nostril.

     “My name is Running Fox.” The man commented. “These are my brothers, Hiding Turtle, Roaring Bear, and Rolling Thunder.” Each man smiled and motioned to Connor letting him know exactly which name belong to whom.

     Hiding Turtle was the only man that possessed the same body type as Connor and was one of the only two that had their torsos jacketed with tattoos. The man had deep dark brown eyes, with the high cheekbones and medium lips as Running Fox. Aside from the ink markings, Hiding Turtle had no imperfections visible, until leaned he forward. Connor could see scars running around his right arm, continuing across his back stopping in the middle of it. The lesions then doubled back diagonally reaching mid waist, where they suddenly stopped.

     Rolling Thunder was a thick and somewhat muscled man. He had small glossy black eyes, with dark circles under them making the man seem freighting. His tattooed skin, which was even lighter than the rest, seemed that of a white man’s. Rolling Thunder was almost as tall as Connor, making the man tallest out of the six Cherokee Braves. He was heavily scared over his entire torso, but the one mark that stood out was the dark brownish black ring around his neck. It appeared to be a rope burn. Connor could only imagine how the man received it.

     Roaring Bear was a very talkative man that could have not have been but a few years older than Connor. His face was weather worn and very intimidating. He was on the heavy side. His stomach hung effortlessly over his pants, which only grew now seated. Roaring Bear was in charge of the cooking and had the entire site smelling very wonderful, making Connor’s stomach turn from hunger.

     “Connor, you look very hungry. Have you no skill at killing game? You certainly seem built for a good hunter,” Roaring Bear called out to Connor whom had his eyes fixed on the fire.

     “Yes, I kept the girl fed and myself satisfied plenty. I am a hunter yes, of a sort. I usually hunt much larger prey,” tearing his eyes from the fire.

     Roaring Bear laughed a very hardy laugh, making his face contort into a state that did not seem natural for such a cruel looking man.

     “Too slow for the small, maybe,” Roaring Bear scratched his cratered chin.

     The girl led her companion to the group at a slow pace. Connor examined the owner of the hand that the girl held within hers. He was indeed very young, even younger than that of the girl. He had a normal build to him, and did not seem like much to look at, no differences to the other men, the same Indian nose, dark brown eyes, and high cheeks. On top of being very normal looking, he was short, even the girl stood taller. He had no scars, tattoos, or markings showing his bravery or skill in battle, meaning that this was one of his first outings.

     The two sat with the boy taking a seat next to Connor, and the girl squeezing in next to Strong Wind.

     “Young one, how we have missed you,” Strong Wind gently whispered to the quiet girl at his side.

     She smiled shyly.

     “Ah, this is One Feather,” Running Fox commented as the young man situated himself in place.

     “Hello, friend,” the boy looked at Connor who ignored him.

     “Now, we eat.” Roaring Bear called.

     “You as our guest shall have the first.” Strong Wind passed a skewed rabbit his way.

     Connor greatly accepted the animal, for his hunger now was greater than his pride.

     “And you, young one?” He tried to pass one to the girl, but she refused. “I know better than to argue with you. Here, One Feather, children eat before the adults.” All the men laughed.

     Connor lifted his head to watch as the girl’s wolf walked behind her and lied down, causing the girl to slide herself backward to sit by his side.

     “Wretched animal,” muttered Running Fox, as the wolf noticed him looking, he let out a light growl, making the man quickly turn back to the others that were now laughing at him.

     “You will never see that wolf like a human other than her.” Strong Wind commented as the others agreed. “I assumed he attacked you as well Connor.”

     Connor nodded. “Yes, if it were not for the girl, he would be no longer with us.”

     “You still should have pierced his flesh with your blade.” Running Fox said.

     A joking Hiding Turtle chimed in, “you are still sore about him killing your dogs, and making you fall off your horse.”

     Running Fox passed him a dirty look.

     “Do not get him started. I told you before Running Fox, you should have never let them run up on him.” One Feather stated.

     Running Fox threw an arm in the air.

     “Come now, it is okay, we all fall off our steeds once in a while, though I have never.” Rolling Thunder flatly stated.

     The girl laid her head down upon the back of the creature and watched as all the men ate and laughed. All but the stranger named Connor. He spoke when spoken too, but one could tell that he wanted to be elsewhere.

 


	11. The Meeting-continued-

After the men finished their meal, they gathered the carcasses for the girl’s pet. The creature smelled the air and proudly strutted by Strong Wind. Connor noticed how the wolf inspected every man as it walked. Finally, the animal came to a guarded halt, giving the men another once over. They all watched the animal, as he seemed content with his surroundings and started devouring the bones. Connor caught a glimpse of something move pass the corner of his left eye. He lowered his head causing his hood to become loose and cover more of his face, giving him the opportunity to study the girl without the others noticing.

The girl walked to the nearby stream, knelt down. She gently placed both knees on the ground and began to stare at her reflection. She sighed then reached a hand down to tease the water, contorting her reflected face. She chuckled to herself as she thought that the image now looking back represented more the way she truly felt. She closed her eyes as tight as possible, took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds then let out a long sigh.

Connor knew that he should not be staring at the girl, but he felt compelled to watch her as she sat battling something within herself. He could not understand her. When the two were further from her village, she seemed more at peace, somehow now, being so close troubled her more. Only her pet seemed to bring her joy, yes the wolf, and of course, the young brave. 

“We need to go now. One Feather, gather her and we shall be off,” Strong Wind directed.

The young man jogged over to the girl, placed his hand caressingly on her right shoulder, this bothered Connor. Why did this boy just display his fondness for the girl in such a manner? Was it not in their culture to be discrete with their affection, like in his? From what Connor had seen so far from these Cherokees, they were very different from the other tribes that he had met throughout his life, they seemed more to the likes of the whites.

“Connor, we must leave now, we have an hours travel and I wish to get back before the moon rises.” Strong Wind interrupted Connor’s thought.

The young assassin rose to his feet and noticed that the wolf was now warding off the young One Feather.

“Hah! You see, you defend that beast and he hates you as well,” Running Fox laughed as he climbed onto his horse.

“No, I respect him, and I understand his boundaries. I know that he thinks that he makes the decisions, but in fact, I let him think that.” One Feather proudly stated.

“Then you are a fool,” laughed Hiding Turtle. “Come, little boy, I bore with your tall tales. Get on your horse and in your place.”

The wolf followed in toe with the girl until she mounted her Pinto. As she sat high above him, the animal ran off into the thicket.

“When are you going to train that thing?” Running Fox asked.

The girl only squinted through her eyes in disapproval.

Strong Wind led the group out onto the trail that lead in the direction of their tribe. Behind him were Running Fox and Roaring Bear that had held a conversation in their language ever since they both mounted their steeds. Connor and One Feather were next as the girl followed them. Bringing up the rear were Hiding Turtle and Rolling Thunder, who seemed to be in the middle of a very heated discussion.

One Feather tried to make conversation with Connor. “So, Connor, where are you from?”

“Mohawk Valley,” he dryly stated.

“And this is far from here, yes?” One Feather became intrigued.

Connor only nodded.

The girl eased her horse closer to hear the conversation in front of her. Provoking Connor to turn and meet her piercing eyes that he felt to be looking into his soul. She could not see Connor’s eyes, but knew that he was staring at her. He continued locked in her gaze until One Feather asked another question.

“Are all the maidens there like you?” He was genially intrigued.

Connor faced forward and scrunched his brow, “I don’t understand.”

“Like you in their coloring,” he rapidly spoke.

The Assassin nodded, “why do you ask such questions?”

“I have never seen a woman of your color before. I think that it would be a nice change.” He stated dreamily.

Connor turned his head to the boy then moved his eyes back to the girl, “do you not have a woman?”

The young boy smiled, “not yet.” He claimed as he looked back at the girl.

The girl pursed her lips as she eased her horse between the two men. She looked One Feather square in the eyes, raised one eyebrow very high on her face as her head tilted.

The boy shrugged his shoulders as the girl shook her head.

Connor only watched from the corner of his eye. Their reactions confused him.

“So Connor, you have a woman?” One Father wondered.

The girl turned to face her Mohawk protector, for she too wanted to know the answer to this question. However, she knew the answer. His reaction to her body as it lay so close to his in the cave used for shelter from the rainstorm was proof enough. Even still, she had the need to hear it from his mouth.

Connor was becoming very bothered by the young man’s constant questioning. “This is of no import to you.”

“I am sorry, friend, I did not mean to upset you. Look ahead, we are almost there.” One Feather pointed to a huge dome monadnock that was now clearing the trees. “I must speak to Strong Wind.” With that said, the young boy put his horse in a trot leaving the two alone.

Connor sat in amazement at the extremely huge landmass that seemed to grow out of nowhere. “This is where you are from?” He asked the girl.

She would not face him she only nodded her head.

Connor thought, he remembered when she drew in the dirt, “you said that you come from big water, not a big rock.”

The girl now faced him, placed her left hand on top of his to get his attention, and then motioned with her other for him to look to her right.

“Big water…” he started then, whispered so lightly that she had to lean closer to him to hear, “you don’t seem ready to be back.”

She turned to face the large Mohawk that was staring at her who now had his left hand on top of hers, which she did not realize she still had not moved.

She lowered her head, for he was right.

Connor released her hand, for he did not get the reaction that he sought. He wanted to lift her spirits, not burden her further. 


	12. The Meeting-continued-

     She peeked at him through the corner of her left eye. He seemed upset for some reason. She lifted her head and cocked it around to gaze at her company. She placed a hand on his arm, but he did not recognize it. What could he be thinking she imagined. Was it for her reaction? She was not stunned or hurt from his words at all.

     It was his touch. In the manner, he gently held her hand. As if, his hand was very soft velvet and hers even more delicate, any second being crushed by the weight upon it. This produced sensations that she had not felt in a long time. She had lowered her head for the shame of feeling this way about a man that obviously had no emotions for her. She felt like such a fool. Why did this man get to her? Since she met him, there was something about him that made her uneasy, untrusting, not of him, but of herself. She returned her hand to the horse’s reins.

     Connor thought to himself. “How could I have just touched her hand like that? I did it without even thinking.” He debated hard on his actions, in if or not he should apologize, when he felt light pressure on his arm, paralyzing him from moving. He could feel his pulse quicken and his heart begin to pump so loudly that it was all he could hear echoing in his ears. He could not find the strength to move. He took a deep gulp of air. Trying to muster any ounce of valor he had within, when she finally relinquished her grip.

     Connor turned to the girl that for some reason did not look upset or depressed. In fact, her expression interpreted as confusion. The girl raised her brows.

     “So you are upset by coming to your home?” Connor lightly spoke.

     She shook her head.

     “You are happy with the homecoming then?” He asked.

     She gave a nod in return.

     “By your reaction to my question, I thought that you…” Connor started.

     A small silent chuckle escaped her lips. She then rolled her eyes, followed by a halfcocked smile.

     Connor smiled, for he was fond of the faces the girl made that actually spoke louder than words.

     “Connor, come, talk with me.” Strong Wind called.

     Connor made his way around the girl that gave a nod as he left to accompany Strong Wind. The two men held a conversation that no one could hear, but the girl knew that he was giving him the tale of their reason for being here along with the dangers. She watched the two. As Strong Wind was one to talk with his hands, he was waving them around like a mad man.

     “Your friend is very quiet,” Hiding Turtle pulled up alongside the girl.

     “Yes, I like him though, quiet is good. Not like Running Fox,” commented Rolling Thunder.

     The woman looked down then gave a weak smile.

     “So, you ready to see your parents?” Hiding Turtle cautiously asked. “Seeing as it is almost time.”

     The girl shot her eyes at him.

     “Whoa, it is an honorable thing. If one day my daughter could unite the tribe, I would be very proud.” Hiding Turtle defended himself.

     She girl threw up her hand.

     “I understand, but she is only five springs old. If she were your age, Tender Deer would know and accept the responsibility. Not be reluctant.” The tattooed Brave spoke in a matter of fact tone.

     The girl pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

     “Just think about it, all the good that will come. I know that it doesn’t seem fair, but you will see.” Rolling Thunder placed a hand on her shoulder.

     She gave a weak smile and nodded.

     Seemingly happy with her answer the two Cherokees fell in line side of the two lead men.

     The girl sat in silence as all the men were in front of her deep in different conversations. She watched the huge rock come closer and closer, then fell into her own thoughts. “For the good of the Tribe, what do they know? Four Hunters and two Warriors, they know nothing of what women want. Even the Elders want this. ‘To unify the Tribe’ is all I ever hear. It is sickening.” She was deep into arguing with herself until she saw Connor lag behind the others, waiting for her to catch up. He started his horse to walk beside hers.

     “I am going to speak to your Chief, then, I present you to your parents.” He spoke as her horse walked close to his.

     She shrugged her shoulders in a careless manner.

     Connor chuckled, “then I’m leaving.”

     She threw up her hand as if she did not care, but that was the furthest from the truth. This bit of news devastated her to the point that she felt sick.

     “I just want you to know. My mission to care for you is over.” He stared at the oncoming rock.

     She sadly gazed at him, then slowly down to her horse. His words were stinging more than the sharpest blade.

     He looked at her, wanting to take back what he had just said, but it was already too late.

     The girl took off in a gallop, as so did the rest of her Tribesmen, leading Connor to follow in suit.

     “So glad to be home, young one? Let’s see if you can get there before me.” Strong Wind challenged her.

     She felt her pain from Connor’s words null as she accepted the contest.

     “Now, why does he do that every time? He knows that he gets beaten without effort on her part.” Running Fox complained.

     “Just look at her go, and she is already there. Look Running Fox, your friend is waiting on us.” One Feather laughed, pointing to the girl’s wolf.

     Connor slowed his horse as not to run into the other Braves. They had finally reached the bottom of the protruding rock. There lay at the bottom, the village. It was rather large, but seemed minuscule in comparison to the landmass overshadowing it. He admitted to himself that it was very beautiful.

     “Welcome home brother.” Strong Wind slapped Connor on the back.

     “Your home is a good home,” Connor replied still staring at the site.

     Strong Wind laughed. “Our home brother, our home, now come.”

 


End file.
